La planque c'est la clef d'une opération bien menée !
by Ginny Lily
Summary: Maugrey ne cesse de vanter les mérites de la "planque". Mais que fait le chef de la Brigade des aurors durant ses planques pour faire passer le temps ?
Pour commencer la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J. (Our Queen) ainsi que... ben la magie et tout quoi !

Cet OS n'a pas de cadre temporel clairement défini mais disons seulement que cet épisode de la vie de Maugrey a lieu après que Voldemort soit momentanément mis hors jeu par Harry (soit le 31 octobre 1981) et que Sirius soit envoyé à Azkaban et avant la rentrée à Poudlard de Harry.

Sinon ce texte est le tout premier écrit sur Harry Potter que je poste sur la toile. Il s'agit donc d'un OS sans prétention d'autant plus que je préfère lire et écrire de longues Fanfictions habituellement. Je ne dirais pas que Maugrey est mon personnage préféré mais je l'aime bien car malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire de lui il a quand même "remplit la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban" (Il me semble que c'est Ron qui dit quelque chose dans le genre dans film Harry Potter et la coupe de Feu). Et l'idée d'écrire sur ce personnage qui fait souvent plus peur qu'autre chose m'a plut, histoire de montrer que derrière l'auror se cache un homme comme les autres qui a aimé, regrette et espère.

* * *

Il faisait noir, ou bien il était dans le noir à vrai dire il ne savait plus vraiment. A moitié allongé sur un banc ressemblant à l'un de ses hommes ayant un peu abusé sur le whisky pur feu. Mais Maugrey n'était pas soûl, au contraire ses sens étaient bien en alerte. Il était "simplement en planque" comme il le disait lui même. De longues et pénibles heures plongées dans le silence et l'immobilité. Tout les aurors détestaient être en planque. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Maugrey. On ne pouvait de toute façon pas dire que Maugrey était un auror lambda.

"La planque c'est la clef d'une opération bien menée" ne cessait-il de répéter aux apprentis aurors qu'il formait.

Mais depuis quelques années il n'avait d'ailleurs plus d'élèves à former.

Si Maugrey aimait tant être en planque c'est parce que l'on avait le temps de réfléchir. Le métier d'auror ne laisse pas le temps de philosopher c'est ce que tout le monde vous dira. Et en effet c'était bel et bien un métier d'action. Mais pendant les planques le chef de la Brigade des aurors prenait le temps de penser au passé.

Il pensait notamment à cet apprenti auror qu'il devait former et qui détestait être en planque. Aucune patience ce petit jeune. Remarque ses parents n'étaient pas les derniers à entrer dans la bataille. Quelle famille vraiment ! Maugrey avait toujours trouvé cela idiot les couples d'aurors. Si les deux meurent en même temps les gosses sont orphelins. Quelle belle perspective !  
Néanmoins quelle famille étonnante les Potter. Alors que les deux parents avaient crevés en service le marmot avait voulu devenir auror. "Pourquoi devons nous rester des heures ainsi ? On pourrait tout simplement entrer dans la baraque et voir qui fait quoi. On aurait peut-être même une chance de les prendre la main dans le sac !" Voilà ce qu'il disait le fils Potter. N'empêche il avait raison puisque force était de constater que ça avait marché pour lui. Pris la main dans le sac, désarmé dans sa maison... A quoi donc servait les jours passés à lui prodiguer des conseils d'aurors ? À rien ! Un sorcier qui essaye de se défendre face au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans sa baguette magique. Cela dit son môme d'un an a bien réussi à renvoyer le Lord noir six pieds sous terre. Enfin espérons qu'il sera vacciné et qu'il ne voudra pas être auror comme son père.

Son père était toujours avec son pote, Black qu'il s'appelait le copain. Mais fallait surtout pas l'appeler comme ça. Famille de mangemorts les Black. Tous des mangemorts. Même le Sirius, il était sacrément rusé d'ailleurs. Il avait vendu son soit disant super pote; son "frère" à Voldemort. Dire que je l'avais sous mon nez tout ce temps. Par la barbe d'Eurgh le terrible (*1) ! Si j'avais vu clair dans son jeu nous n'en serions pas là. Parce que le petit Harry vient peut-être d'une famille d'aurors suicidaires il n'en mérite pas moins d'avoir des parents.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, le vent secouait les grands arbres. Un informateur habituel des aurors, Félicie Greengass leur avait dit qu'un colporteur louche passait vendre des objets imprégné de magie noire. Félicie était d'ailleurs une bien drôle de femme. Belle, très belle et sang pure. Elle avait été mariée de force à Hector (*2) Greengass qu'elle déteste et qui la trompe à longueur de temps. Du coup pour se venger elle livre des tas d'informations sur les sangs purs qu'elle se doit de fréquenter quotidiennement pour tenir son rang. Drôle de vengeance. Ce qu'ils avaient été étonné la première fois quand ils l'avaient vu débarquer au bureau. Maugrey avait mené une enquête sur elle et après de nombreuses heures de planque il avait affirmé que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance.  
Mais quelle drôle de vengeance quand même.

Enfin au moins elle risque pas Azkaban comme l'épouse de Priam Prewett. Après dix ans de mariage la pauvre femme demanda à un loup garou de la mordre. Elle avait ensuite dévoré son mari à la pleine lune suivante et pris la fuite. Laissant une lettre dans laquelle elle expliquait qu'elle ne supportait pas son mari et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle l'avait épousé parce qu'il devait en être ainsi et il avait assassiné son amour de jeunesse. Joyeuse histoire. En attendant on n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main dessus et la famille Prewett ne cessa de se plaindre de l'inaptitude des aurors.

C'est Jeremy qui avait découvert la lettre sur la table de la salle à manger de la demeure des Prewett. Jeremy... Le dernier jeunot que Maugrey avait eu à former. En prendre un autre ça aurait été au dessus de ses forces. Jeremy n'a jamais été auror et n'a jamais fini sa formation. Voldemort était à son apogée à l'époque quand une trentaine de mangemorts attaquèrent le chemin de traverse. Le combat était féroce. Nous nous bations face à face les mangemorts et les aurors séparés par une large tranchée. Goyle qui en apparence semblait être un idiot fini et qui avait une certaine affinité avec la magie noir venait de fait exploser le mur d'une bâtisse situé derrière nous. D'ailleurs vu les dégâts heureusement que le sort n'avait pas atteint sa cible ça aurait tué une demi-douzaine de mes collègues. Mais manque de chance le mur donnait sur un orphelinat sorcier où un bon nombre de gosses s'étaient réfugiés avec les éducateurs. Il n'avait pas hésité le Jeremy. Ni une ni deux il avait traversé la tranché et s'en était fini du Goyle. De lui même aussi à vrai dire. Il avait créé une explosion qui a tué tout les mangemorts qui participaient au saccage du chemin de traverse et lui même.  
Même si ça me tue de le dire il avait été héroïque. Mais putain ce que c'était con ! Il aurait au moins put penser à sa femme enceinte de huit mois. Ce qu'elle avait pleuré que je le lui avait annoncé. Le pire c'est que j'aurais bien pleuré avec elle. Pauvre femme. On avait même pas put rendre le corps à la famille tout avait explosé il ne restait plus que des lambeaux de chairs. Et comme la mort ne fait pas la différence entre les gentils et les méchants impossible de différencier ses "restes" (si reste il y avait) des autres.

Caché sous sa capuche son œil bleu qui lui avait valu son célèbre surnom s'activait pour essayer de repérer l'individu "louche". Selon Félicie il devait passer sur le coup des vingt deux heures chez les Malefoy. Or Maugrey attendait posté sur son banc dans un parc jouxtant le manoir Malefoy depuis dix neuf heures. Il allait lui falloir encore un peu de patience.

Pendant ce temps il repensa à la plus folle des Black. Cette hystérique le rendait fou de rage. Elle avait tué la seule femme qu'il ait aimé la douce Louise. Elle était moldue mais était au courant de l'existence de la magie puisque sa propre sœur était une sorcière. Elle l'avait attendrie dès le premier regard lorsqu'il l'avait vu toute tremblante cherchant des renseignements sur la mort de sa sœur auprès des aurors. Elle l'avait rendu maladroit, hésitant et il l'avait consolé. Ils s'étaient aimés d'un amour chaste, fort, sincère. Ils ne s'étaient pas marié mais vivaient ensemble. Dans ses yeux il se trouvait beau,débarrassé des cicatrices accumulées par des années de travail, jeune à nouveau. Et elle, elle était belle, heureuse, sereine. Et puis un soir il était rentré chez lui et Bellatrix l'attendait pour qu'il puisse voir l'assassinat de celle qu'il aimait tant.  
Quand Voldemort était allé bouffer les pissenlits par la racine il l'avait capturé. Chez les Londubat il l'avait balancée contre un mur. Mais il s'était souvenu de la douceur qui régnait dans les yeux de Louise et l'avait simplement emprisonnée. Ce soir là, la rage lui avait permis de remporter la victoire seul face à quatre mangemorts même si le quatrième avait fuit et que lui même y avait laissé une jambe.

Mais finalement grâce à Karkaroff un autre des nombreux mangemorts qu'il avait arrêté le quatrième mangemorts avait fini par être retrouvé. Croupton junior... s'il avait su. Ce petit merdeux avait toujours eu une sale tête. D'un autre coté la mienne ne vaut pas mieux.

L'amour lui avait fait baisser sa garde. Il avait oublié "vigilance constante" son credo. Depuis il ne cessait de le répéter à tous ceux qui étaient encore heureux autour de lui. Car préserver son bonheur relève du combat de tous les jours. Avec Louise il avait perdu son bonheur mais ces quelques mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble valaient toute la peine qu'il avait ressenti après. Aujourd'hui s'il se battait encore après toutes ses années c'était pour elle, Louise, qui rêvait d'un monde où tout le monde connaîtrait le bonheur. Alors il se battait pour faire vivre le bonheur de tous. Il se souvenait de ses derniers mots "Alastor tu n'es pas un tueur tu rends le monde meilleur. Et je t'admire tellement pour cela mon amour" avait-elle murmuré.

Un homme franchit le parc d'un pas rapide. Tout vêtu de noir. Pas de doute il s'agissait bien de l'individu louche. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner sa tête tel un hibou. Le pauvre homme semblait affolé, on voyait tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un débutant dans son..."activité". Le chef de la Brigade des aurors lança un sort informulé sur la veste du colporteur. Ce sort faisait parti du répertoire des aurors et permettait à un objet d'enregistrer la scène qui défilera devant lui pendant un quart d'heure. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que l'homme quitte le manoir pour l'appréhender. Maugrey ne pouvait plus se permettre de rêvasser il fallait qu'il soit concentré. Heureusement le marchand ressorti du manoir des Malefoy au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Il jeta un incarcerem et avant que l'homme ne puisse se plaindre, l'empoigna par le bras et tranplana au ministère de la magie. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à trouver un greffier pour visionner la vidéo avec lui et faire les papiers justifiant l'arrestation du saucisson qui geignait et se débattait à ses côtés. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait même incriminer les Malefoy.

"La planque c'est la clef d'une opération bien menée" ne put-il s'empêcher de claironner une fois de plus devant ses collègues lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau des aurors.

* * *

*1 : Imaginer que Eurgh fut un gobelin très impliqué dans la révolte des Gobelins du XVII ème siècle qui massacra bon nombre de ses congénères.  
*2 : En référence au baron Hulot d'Evry du roman la cousine Bette de Balzac.

* * *

Pour la langue qui n'est pas très... belle quoi. Parce que oui c'est beaucoup de langage familier je voulais surtout imiter Maugrey où plutôt écrire les mots qu'utiliserait Maugrey selon moi.

Merci d'avoir lut cet OS en espérant que cela vous ait plus.


End file.
